Black hat
Black hat is a major antagonist. He is voiced by Alan Ituriel. about characteristics: tall, slender, black skin, black eye, handsome, evil, short-tempered, sadistic, mean, rude, arrogant, selfish, vain, easily-annoyed, cynical, self-centered, sarcastic, comedic, violent, aggressive, abusive, intelligent, unpredictable, easily-bored, a little hedonistic, loves challenges real age: 2 real years species: unknown (probably a demon) comes from: Villanos/Villainous nationality: Mexican religion: Satanist race: traditionally-animated subrace: negative character profession: teacher nicknames: Shaula refers to him as "Top hat" almost exclusively. trivia: * He is never seen without a hat. * He can play the organ and the violin. * Even before his debut, there were already some Mexican-themed characters in the show, but Black hat is the first one who is actually from Mexico. * He has a strong disliking towards diclonii, even referring to their constant reliability on their vectors as the "coward's method". A little ironic, considering that his favorite pupil is a diclonius. * He has the habit of sometimes rolling the R in words that end with the letter. * Despite his abuse, he is the most popular teacher in the school, as well as the most competent. * It was revealed in the episode Catch up to me if you can, that he has replaced Crocker as the only male teacher. relationships: * his pupils: Most of the time he treats them as lower life forms, but that does not mean that he cannot be proud of them when they succeed. Black hat loves teaching the children what it means to be a villain and is always glad when he sees that they have actually learned something. Mariko is his favourite pupil and Rudy is his least favourite. There is a possibility that very deep down, he actually cares about his pupils. Evidence for this are the way he talks to Mariko and the fact that he always protects them from positive characters. Although, even if he does care, he would never admit it. * Shaula: He has a rivalry with his colleague Shaula. Both of them think that their respective teaching methods are much better and that is why they are always trying to prove to each other who is the better teacher. Sometimes, their interactions resemble those of a divorced couple. * Toffee: The two first met in Mexican godfather, where Black hat arrives in Antagonistan. Toffee makes the decision to hire Black hat as a teacher, much to the latter's dismay. Although unhappy at first with his majordomo's decision, Black hat still gives it a try and he ends up actually enjoying his new job, because it provides him with a new challenge. Despite that his pupils respect him strongly, they still fear him as well, due to his bad temper, which becomes reason for Toffee often giving Black hat advice about controlling his temper. In spite of this, the two antagonists have a mutual respect for each other, and neither is afraid of the other, though Black hat is the only known negative character who does not refer to Toffee as "sir", "boss" or "Mr.Toffee" (he still calls him "jefecito" from time to time). The two have a best-friend-like relationship. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Traditionally-animated characters Category:Male characters Category:Principals and teachers Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wizards Category:Villains Category:Citizens of Antagonistan Category:Immigrants Category:Mythical creatures Category:Sexy characters Category:Mexicans